


THE NEXT STEP

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [19]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Eliott and Lucas take the next step on their one year anniversary





	THE NEXT STEP

As cliché as it was, Valentine’s Day was also Eliott and Lucas’s anniversary. Some would say it was bullshit and that they made it up but, they indeed shared their first kiss that Thursday evening. It wasn’t something Lucas was close to forget - he even kept his paint-stained shirt. 

This year, Valentine’s Day fell on a Friday and, it couldn’t be more perfect. A whole weekend was ahead of them and Eliott planned on making Lucas his prisoner for the weekend. There was no way this boy was going to put a foot outside the appartement.

The couple was making out on the couch after sharing a pizza - it’s their idea of a romantic dinner -, hands under shirts and pants undone on Lucas’s side when Eliott broke the kiss, earning a whine from Lucas.

“Before we start peeling clothes off each other, I have something for you,” Eliott said, pushing Lucas off his lap. He stood up, leaving a pouting Lucas and went to get perfectly wrapped box from his closet. Eliott nervously set the box on Lucas’s lap and took a seat next to him. “Happy anniversary, mon amour.”

When Lucas saw opened the box and saw the sketchbook, he was really excited. Lucas  _loved_ Eliott’s art. He might be biased because Eliott was his boyfriend but, the boy truly had talent. Lucas opened the sketchbook but, the first drawing had him confused.

“What’s this?” he asked, a crease between his eyebrows, seeing a sketch of himself with three shadowed figures.

“This is the day I fell in love with you,” Eliott explained, making Lucas more confused. “The foyer wasn’t the first time I saw you, Lucas. We bumped shoulders on my first day to school. You don’t remember but, I do. You were laughing with your friends and I was just…there. I couldn’t tear my eyes from you. I fell in love with you the first time I saw you.”  

Lucas bit his lip and looked down shyly. They had been together for a year yet, every time Eliott said something romantic, he felt butterflies in his stomach. ''Why didn't you come talk to me?''

''I wanted to. I tried so hard to come up with an excuse to talk to you but, you were always with your friends and we weren't in the same grade. So, I watched you from afar for three weeks.''

Lucas snorted. ''Stalker.''

''Said the one who followed me to the bus stop and forced me to take a chocolate snack bar.''

''I did not-'' 

In true fashion to their relationship, Eliott interrupted him with a kiss, smiling as he did. Lucas couldn't be mad, could he? 

Lucas shook his head and flipped to the next page: the foyer meeting. This is where everything changed for Lucas.  The second he crossed eyes with Eliott, he felt like things were gonna be  _different_. There was this spark of hope in Eliott's eyes that he hadn’t seen before and it took Lucas's breath away. 

''This is where  _I_  fell in love with you,'' Lucas informed fiercely. 

''Did you?''

Lucas nodded. ''I was so mad when Chloé arrived and ruined our bus stop date.''

The next page was of Lucas playing piano the first time he came over. It was such a happy night...until Lucile messaged him and he was forced to kick Lucas out. They almost kiss that night. Then, Lucas's Kiffance costume filled the paper, the two smeared lines on his face and the night sky above them. They almost kissed that night too. 

Eliott's face changed when Lucas flipped the page, showing a sadder sketch. At least, to him. 

In the middle of the page stood a rabbit and a raccoon, representing Eliott and Lucas. The raccoon was on a bed, curled in a ball and the rabbit was alone and very sad. They were supposed to paint the mural that day but...Eliott didn't come to school. He stood Lucas up and still felt guilty for it.

''I'm sorry I couldn't get out of bed that day, I-''

''It's okay, baby,'' Lucas assured, reaching out to to cup his face, stroking his cheek. ''Can I ask you why a rabbit though?''

''Rabbits are small and soft. Loving them is almost effortless but it’s so difficult to earn their trust so you have to test the waters and make them feel loved.'' Eliott paused, a smirk forming on his lips. ''And...you're  _never_  satisfied in bed.''

Lucas's face turned bright red, immediately turning to the next page: their first kiss. Eliott had even added the heart shaped paint stain on Lucas's cheek. Then, followed an array of firsts. Their first date (not the bus stop), the first time they said 'I love you'. There was one of Lucas sleeping, naked, half covered by the sheet. One of their first Christmas and birthdays and even some of their cute selfies had been put into sketches. The smile on Lucas's face kept getting bigger and bigger each times he turned a page. 

The last sketch, on the other hand, Lucas didn't remember that day. He smiled gently and traced the drawing with his finger tips. He looked up at Eliott and bit his lip. ''When was this, Eliott?'' 

Eliott felt his palms getting sweaty. This was the part he was most nervous about. ''I don't know. You tell me,'' he replied, making Lucas furrow his eyebrows. ''Turn the page.'' 

Still confused, Lucas did as told and- was this a  _key_? He removed the tape and picked up the silver key, following the curves with his index. ''Eliott...''

''We've been together for a year now and, don't get me wrong, I love your roommates but, don't you think it'd be great to be just...us?'' 

Lucas silently stared at the key for a minute...two minutes...three minutes. 

Getting no reacting from his lover, Eliott took it as negative. ''I'd understand if it's too soon, you're only seventeen and-''

Lucas couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He had never imagined being with someone for this long, let alone move in with them. He set the key down gently and looked up at Eliott. ''You don’t have to feel like you need to do this. I know my living situation isn’t ideal but, I’m dealing with it. We don’t have to rush into this. I mean, having you in my life is a blessing and I'm so grateful to have found someone like you...and, who loves me back. It’s the kind of thing just doesn’t happen in my life. Relationships are bound to go haywire...”

''Nonsense. I wanted you from day one,'' Eliott quickly corrected. ''I just hid it better,'' he added, subtle with his constant glances and staring.

''I can't believe you want me to move in with you, I- This is crazy,'' Lucas said, 

Eliott shook his head and smiled. ''No it’s  _not_  crazy. I’ve been thinking about moving in together for a long time. I mean, I know that it won’t be easy, it’s gonna be different than what we’re used to. I’ll have bad days and, so will you, but that doesn’t mean that our relationship is bound to go haywire. It just means that we have to keep working at it.'' Eliott put the sketchbook aside and took Lucas's hands in his, searching for his beautiful blue eyes. ''I don’t want to push you into doing this so, only say yes if that’s what your heart really wants.''

Lucas bit his lip. Of course he wanted to move in with his boyfriend. Traveling from bed to bed, all the way across the city was annoying and not practical for any of them. Lucas spent all his weekends at Eliott's and, Eliott spent his weekdays at Lucas's sharing his small room, being the kind of boyfriend that couldn't sleep apart anymore. And, it was a waste of money on both of their sides. It would make so much more sense to live together. 

''The only I’ll promise you is that I’m going to work hard to be the best roommate you’ve ever had.''

''Yes,'' Lucas mumbled, his voice so small Eliott didn't hear him clearly.

''What?'' 

Lucas's grinned. ''Yes! I'll move in with you, idiot.'' He threw himself at Eliott who caught him, wrapping his arms tightly around Lucas's smaller body. 


End file.
